Silent In My Sanity
by animejade49
Summary: The sequel to This Maniac's In love With You. Though they hate to admit it, The Joker and Doll Face can't live without one another. Yet, their determined to kill each other,and will Batman and Harley accept living an unrequited love?
1. Who is Leonora to the Joker?

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

**_Here it is...! The sequel to This Maniac's In Love With You! I hope you like it=) I will try to make this better than the first. (Since sequels aren't always as good as the first) lol._**

* * *

><p>As The Batman watched Gotham City from the top of Wayne Enterprise, he couldn't help but think about the last time he saw Leonora. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed her, he needed her. He also thought about his past with Rachel… did he love her? Yes… how could he not love Rachel? She was always there for him; she always gave him what his life lacked… love. Yet, somehow, Leonora was different. Leonora and he had something in common. Too much in common, yet they were so different.<p>

Suddenly, he sees the bat signal in the sky…

_"There is no time in your life for love Bruce; you have better things to do…"_ Batman thinks to himself. 

* * *

><p>"Like analyzing your patients Joker…?" Dr. Villanueva asks.<br>"Why do you say patient's doc…?" The Joker asks with a smirk on his face.  
>"You have the reputation of curing minds…" Dr. Villanueva says as she sits down.<br>"That I do… want me to cure yours?" The Joker says with a grin on his face.  
>"That all depends…" She teases.<br>"Depends on what beautiful…?" The Joker asks, licking his lips.  
>"Just how do you cure minds Joker…?"<br>"I just make sure that people see the truth…" The Joker answers.  
>"The truth or your visions…?" Dr. Villanueva says, chuckling.<br>"What the world really is… I'm sure you know what the world is really like. You seem smart…" The Joker comments as he analyzes Dr. Villanueva taking down notes.  
>"That I am Joker…" She says with a smirk on her face.<br>"So vain, never had a doctor like that before" The Joker cackles.  
>"There's a first time for everything Joker…" She responds bluntly.<br>"Aren't you going to ask me the favorite question you guys have…?" The Joker asks.  
>"No… I rather not, find the question very boring… I rather just watch you," Doctor Villanueva answers.<br>"I'm rather handsome aren't I doc…?" The Joker teases.  
>"The make up helps I suppose…" Dr. Villanueva answers.<br>"Are you here to make me feel better or worse…? Because I have to say, I love the way you work!" The Joker laughs. Dr. Villanueva drops her notebook and looks at the Joker with a smile on her face.  
>"I'm just here to be here, nothing more…" Dr. Villanueva answers. She gets up from her seat and walks around the Joker.<br>"So you're in it for the money I see…" The Joker replies, carefully analyzing her every move.  
>"Maybe… after all, why should I care about the patients feelings? Especially here at Arkham" Dr. Villanueva says as she paces around the cell.<br>"Ouch… I hope I don't imply to that, because it would be such a shame to be rejected by such a beautiful dame…" The Joker teases.  
>"You find me beautiful or are you just saying that…" Dr. Villanueva asks.<br>"I don't know… I'm not the doctor around here" The Joker chuckles.  
>"Very witty Joker…" Dr. Villanueva comments.<br>"I'm chop full of them doc…" The Joker responds.  
>"Tell me… do you like it here?" Dr. Villanueva asks.<br>"With you here I do… you help decorate the place with those beautiful brown eyes of yours" The Joker says in an attempt to flatter her.  
>"I'm not your little girlfriend Quinn Joker…" Dr. Villanueva says in a serious tone.<br>"Don't mention that little rodent…" The Joker snaps.  
>"So I see, you're not only crazy... you like manipulating woman like Quinn," Dr. Villanueva chuckles.<br>"You said it doc… like Quinn" The Joker cackles.  
>"Don't care about her feelings I see, what a cruel clown," Dr. Villanueva comments.<br>"I do have a heart deep down doc… but like someone once said, I just haven't used it yet" The Joker says, referring to his doll face.  
>"Then that someone's correct, because from what I see, you don't have any feelings of the heart" Dr. Villanueva says to herself.<br>"Now doc… you don't even know me to say that" The Joker says in a pouting tone.  
>"Do you really want me to get to know you… or are you just saying that?" Doctor Villanueva asks.<br>"You tell me doc…" The Joker cackles.  
>"You want me to choke you don't you…?" Dr. Villanueva asks with a smirk on her face.<br>"No, just trying to make you lose it. Is it working…?" The Joker says, chuckling.  
>"If I throw my notebook at you, will that make you happy?" Dr. Villanueva asks, keeping her gaze on the Joker.<br>"Maybe… then again I might call psycho abuse on you" The Joker says in laughter.  
>"You love joking around don't you…?" Dr. Villanueva giggles.<br>"You know… I think I'm going to enjoy this little game" The Joker responds. 

* * *

><p>"What is it Gordon…?" The Batman asks. Gordon turns his gaze back towards The Batman.<br>"I know this was a long time ago, but have you heard anything on Leonora Santoro…?" Gordon asks to Batman's astonishment.  
>"No… who is she?" Batman asks.<br>"Remember months back… when the Joker kidnapped a young woman Bruce Wayne was dating?" Gordon asks.  
>"I think so… but I haven't heard anything. Why are you bringing this up?" The Batman asks in curiosity.<br>"I went to visit Fernandez yesterday… he was telling me that he talked to Jennifer Quinzel, and she mentioned Leonora Santoro having a tie to The Joker" Gordon informs him.  
>"I'm not sure I'm following you Gordon…" The Batman replies.<br>"We're starting to believe that Jennifer Quinzel knows something about The Joker and Leonora Santoro. The Joker always has a reason for targeting a person. He wouldn't just hold anyone captive for no reason"  
>"The Joker doesn't need a reason…" The Batman answers in a sharp tone.<br>"That may be… but just to make sure, we have to make sure that Santoro is found, and we'll need more security at Arkham" Gordon says.  
>"Like I said Gordon... I'll make sure the Joker stays there," The Batman replies.<br>"As long as we're not sure on whom Leonora Santoro really is to the Joker, then we can't take our chances. Besides… there's our new threat, the Riddler" Gordon says in a serious tone.  
>"By the way… how's Dent?" The Batman asks.<br>"So far… he's alright, as long as he doesn't keep contact with anyone who'd remind him of that day… then everything will remain normal" Gordon sighs, fearing the worst.


	2. Blind from love

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

**_Thanks for the support psycho baby! It means the world to me. I hope you all like this chapter=)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

As Harley watched Looney Tunes on TV, she wondered if the Joker was going to be let outdoors… she hadn't seen him in over a month, and the agony of not seeing him drove her heart mad.

"Hey Harls… how's it going for ya?" Jennifer asks, sitting down next to Harley.  
>"What do ya mean…? You see me everyday!" Harley chuckles. Jennifer rolls her eyes in annoyance.<br>"Didn't you see the Joker's new doc…?" Jennifer asks in a teasing voice.  
>"What about him…?" Harley answers.<br>"It's not a he this time Harls…" Jennifer chuckles. Harley quickly stands up and glares at her sister in anger.  
>"What… you're bluffing Jenny…!" Harley exclaims.<br>"Better watch out, I think someone's going to give you a run for your money" Jennifer smirks.  
>"Who is she…?" Harley asks.<br>"Name is Miranda Villanueva… they say she's a good doc, and she's quite good looking too, so I'm sure the Joker will have a wonderful time with her!" Jennifer says in laughter.  
>"Where is the little runt, I'll teach her not to mess with someone's property!" Harley yells, lifting up her sleeves.<br>"Watch it you're making a scene Harls…" Jennifer says in a serious tone.  
>"Harley Quinn… you have a visit" One of Arkham's nurses informs her.<br>"A visit…?" Harley asks. Suddenly, Gordon steps into the visiting room.  
>"Yeah… we need to ask you a few questions on the Joker" Gordon says.<br>"And what if I don't wanna answer," Harley snaps.  
>"After he betrayed you with Santoro Harls… gosh, you're even a bigger idiot than I thought!" Jennifer comments.<br>"Jennifer, please save the insults…" Gordon says in a serious tone.  
>"But it is true…" Jennifer huffs.<br>"Harley, come with me down to the station and answer me a few questions, then perhaps we could talk about your freedom" Gordon says to convince Harley. Harley looks at Gordon, and then turns her gaze towards her sister. Despite her doubt, she answers…  
>"Fine…"<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Villanueva walks to the Joker's cell and takes a look at the cell number before walking in.<p>

"519," She mutters to herself. She opens the door and slowly walks in. As soon as the Joker sees her, a smile forms on his face.  
>"Was I longing for this moment, I sure missed you doc," The Joker teases.<br>"Quit exaggerating, we just saw each other yesterday…" Dr. Villanueva snaps. She sits down and begins to jot down notes.  
>"Why so serious doc…?" The Joker asks.<br>"I have to see you everyday… you'd be upset too" Dr. Villanueva answers without looking at the Joker.  
>"You sure know how to hurt a man's ego," The Joker comments.<br>"It's a gift I suppose…" Dr. Villanueva says with a smirk on her face.  
>"So what's on the agenda today doc…?" The Joker says, chuckling. Dr. Villanueva puts down her notebook and pen and looks at the Joker with a smile.<br>"Whatever you want Joker… today, I'll let you be the doctor" Dr. Villanueva says.  
>"Oh goodie how fun, I've always wanted to play a doctor for a day!" The Joker says in a kid like tone.<br>"Get serious before I change my mind" Dr. Villanueva snaps.  
>"Question one… do you have a boyfriend?" The Joker asks, licking his lips.<br>"Why such a personal question…?" Dr. Villanueva asks.  
>"You know we loonies have a heart too…" The Joker teases. Dr. Villanueva rolls her eyes.<br>"Like you said, you don't use it… and I think you never will" Dr. Villanueva responds, rolling her eyes.  
>"Now I wouldn't say that doc, I probably did use it, by force… once" The Joker says to Dr. Villanueva's astonishment.<br>"Really… or are you just saying that to get me interested?" She asks.  
>"You should know me well beautiful…" The Joker answers. <p>

* * *

><p>As Bruce looked up information on Arkham's patients at the Bat lair's computer system, Alfred walks up to him with his lunch.<p>

"Your lunch sir…" Alfred says, placing the tray of food on the table.  
>"Thanks Alfred…" Bruce says, turning his gaze towards the plate of food.<br>"Steak… just the way you like it sir, well done" Alfred informs him.  
>"Thanks though I'm not that hungry…" Bruce says in a sad tone.<br>"I haven't seen you so down since Ms. Santoro went away…" Alfred says in concern.  
>"She's what has me like this… Gordon mentioned her to Batman yesterday. He suspects that she's more to the Joker than just a victim, but I refuse to believe that" Bruce says in a serious tone.<br>"Gordon wouldn't suspect someone without having a reason sir…" Alfred says.  
>"But there's nothing to suspect Alfred, Leonora was nothing but a victim…" Bruce says in her defense.<br>"Don't let your feelings blind you Bruce…" Alfred says in a broken tone. _When will you accept the truth Bruce…?_

* * *

><p>Late Afternoon, Gotham City<p>

As Vanessa walked home, she talked on the phone to her sister, Melody.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this Vanessa…" Melody says in astonishment.  
>"Is Rosemary on her way…?" Vanessa says instead.<br>"Yes… she should be arriving to Gotham in a few hours" Melody answers.  
>"Like I said, I don't want mom to know, or you involved" Vanessa says in a firm tone.<br>"I'm already involved Vanessa… and all because of that freak" Melody says in a disgusted tone.  
>"Just shut up will ya… and as long as you deny everything, you're okay" Vanessa responds.<br>"What about Bruce Wayne…?" Melody asks.  
>"What about him…?" Vanessa quickly asks.<br>"Bruce Wayne could see you… and he could send you to jail" Melody says in a sharp tone.  
>"It's not like he's the justice man… or should I say Batman" Vanessa chuckles.<br>"He's very influential you know…" Melody says in concern.  
>"And your point is…?" Vanessa snaps, rolling her eyes.<p> 


	3. You're my drug, i can't let you go

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

**_This was so difficult to write, but i hope its okay. Did you see this coming...? lol.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>As Dr. Villanueva walked to the Joker's cell, she looked at her wrist watch.<p>

"Nine AM… he better be awake" She comments to herself. She opens the door to the Joker's cell and finds him already awake. There he was, pacing around the room, whistling As Time Goes By. She couldn't help but feel the urge to choke him.

"Hello nurse…!" The Joker says in a gleeful tone, turning his gaze towards her.  
>"I'm a doctor not a nurse…" Dr. Villanueva chuckles.<br>"You're neither to me…" The Joker chuckles and adds, "But role playing is nice…" He teases, pinching her cheek.  
>"Did you have any breakfast…?" She asks, pushing his arm away.<br>"Yeah… I'm an early person. You should know that" He smirks,  
>"I could care less…" She smirks back.<br>"You love hurting my feelings don't you…? Such a cruel woman you are" He cackles.  
>"That's what you inspire Joker…" She giggles.<br>"Not that I remember…" The Joker mutters.  
>"Don't make me roll my eyes Joker… if there's anyone I don't trust, its you…" She says with disgust, turning her gaze away from him.<br>"Now doctor… why judge a book by its cover…? You don't even know me well!" The Joker says in a sarcastic tone.  
>"Then stop talking as if we've known each other for ages…" Dr. Villanueva snaps.<br>"Aren't you scared…?" The Joker asks in a sudden angry tone.  
>"Why ask that…?" She asks, turning her gaze back to the Joker, who was inches away from her lips.<br>"Because… I'm not tied anymore" He whispers. He slowly wraps his hands around her arms and pulls her closer to him.  
>"If I'm not scared of the devil… then why be scared of you?" She smirks.<br>"Why don't we push this little game aside…? Why are you really here doll face…?" The Joker grins, aching to hear her answer.  
>"To free you of course… then try my best to kill you" she giggles. The Joker chuckles and says,<br>"You just can't leave this clown alone can you Vanessa…?" The Joker mutters.  
>"No… and I never will. I want to see you buried underground…" She mutters back.<br>"Oh you never fail to thrill me doll face…!" The Joker says with excitement, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>As Bruce looked up information at the Bat Liar computer system, he gets a call from Jim Gordon.<p>

"Hello…?" Bruce answers.  
>"Mr. Wayne, I'm so glad you picked up the phone" Gordon responds.<br>"Is there something wrong…?" Bruce asks.  
>"Yes… I was wondering if you know anything about Leonora Santoro. I ask you this because you had a brief history with her" Gordon dares himself to say.<br>"Yes… months ago. I haven't heard of her since" Bruce replies.  
>"No phone number or anything…?" Gordon asks.<br>"Not a thing… I never asked her for her phone number back in Los Angeles" Bruce explains, then asks, "Why do you ask…?"  
>"If you may or may not remember, she was captive of the Joker… and we suspect that perhaps, she may be more than just a victim to him" Gordon says, hoping not to tell him too much information.<br>"Really…? Well, I got to know her well… and she seems sane" Bruce says in her defense.  
>"Looks could be a real deceiver Mr. Wayne… anyways, I apologize for wasting your time" Gordon says in apology.<br>"No need to… I hope I helped" Bruce replies.  
>"Every bit of information we get helps… good day" Gordon says, hanging up the phone.<br>"I just hope I'm doing the right thing Leonora…" Bruce says to himself.

* * *

><p>"Don't do that you maniac…" Vanessa mutters, slapping the Joker.<br>"Woman… who gets them…?" The Joker cackles.  
>"Save the crap for later will ya…?" She chuckles.<br>"Doll face, with you it doesn't matter where we are, you always give me bad thoughts" The Joker chuckles.  
>"You were born with bad thoughts…" She giggles softly.<br>"No… correction, you just bring out a side of me that I don't like, yet I get a thrill out of it" He says, pulling her back into his arms.  
>"What do you think you're doing…?" Suddenly, the Joker takes out a pocket knife sleeve.<br>"Oh now you're a magician…?" Vanessa laughs.  
>"Something like that… you see when you're locked in a place full of mad men, things stick to ya. You learn from everyone doll face. From the sickest to the sanest" He chuckles, slowly brushing the knife on her back.<br>"I can see that Joker… what do you take me for?" Vanessa mutters in anger.  
>"I could easily kill ya right here and end my burden of you…" He smirks.<br>"If you wanted to do it, then you would have done it by now sugar lumps…" She giggles.  
>"I didn't say I was going to do it right now," The Joker laughs.<p> 


	4. What do you prefer, Truth or Lie?

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

**_I truly hope you like this chapter=D Can't wait to hear from you guys!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Late at night, Gotham city, (Gotham Police rooftop)<p>

"I'm so glad you made it Batman, I need to have a serious talk with you…" Gordon said as soon as Batman appeared, turning off the bat signal.  
>"What about Gordon…?" Batman asks.<br>"I will be traveling to Spain tomorrow… I have a feeling that our dear doctor Villanueva isn't who she says she is" Gordon says in a serious tone.  
>"Why do you suspect this…?" Batman asked, fearing the worst.<br>"With Leonora Santoro roaming around, I couldn't take my chances. I called Dr. Villanueva's office back in Spain and was told that she missed work two days before she had her trip to Gotham" Gordon informs the Batman. He didn't want to believe… that his Leonora was actually the Joker's.  
>"Are you sure…? She didn't leave a reason…?" Batman asks.<br>"None at all… and as for Leonora Santoro herself, it's as if she's been erased from this earth. I've tried to investigate on her past, but I've found nothing" Gordon says with lament.  
>"While you're investigating on Dr. Villanueva, I'll make sure to have some information on Leonora Santoro; did you get any information from Quinn?" Batman asked.<br>"None at all, she claims she doesn't know her in the slightest… and for some reason, I believe her" Gordon comments.  
>"And Jennifer Quinn…?" Batman suggested.<br>"She won't say a word…" Gordon mutters, turning his gaze away from the Batman.  
>"Then I'll make her speak…" Batman says in a serious tone.<br>"Batman please, while I'm gone, I want you to keep your eyes open, and try to stay cool. I know what a pain the Joker can be" Gordon comments.  
>"He is… and I'll make sure I'm an even bigger pain to him" Batman says, jumping off the building.<br>"Good luck then dark knight…" Gordon mutters, leaving the rooftop. 

* * *

><p>Morning, Arkham Asylum, cell 456<p>

"Hello Edward, remember me…?" Vanessa says as she walks into the Riddler's cell.  
>"How could I forget such a lovely dame…? You're even better than I remembered!" He comments, chuckling lightly. He gets up from his chair and greets Vanessa by lightly kissing her hand, much to her disgust.<br>"I don't need you to flatter me, but thanks anyways…" Vanessa chuckles, snatching her hand from his.  
>"Now doctor, don't be so feisty, I'm just a guy giving a compliment to a lovely woman…" The Riddler says in a suave tone.<br>"It's unnecessary…" Vanessa snaps.  
>"Oh but you're wrong…! It's very necessary; you know I've been trying to win your love for months…! Why, you're the only thing that actually makes me feel somewhat sane…!" The Riddler says, throwing his arms in the air.<br>"Are you trying to outsmart me…?" Vanessa says in a serious tone.  
>"Now doctor… don't insult me, I'm a man with class…" The Riddler chuckles,<p>

This was the first time Vanessa had actually met the famous Riddler. He was smart, devious… and quite handsome, yet she was sickened by him. He was conceited beyond words, and she hated men like that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harls… wait up…!" Jennifer says as she walks up to her.<br>"Didn't think you'd come out for recess today sis…" Harley responds.  
>"How come…?" Jennifer snaps.<br>"Because… Mister J will be let out for recess today" Harley answers bluntly, yet smiles at the thought.  
>"And miss this unforgettable moment… never" Jennifer chuckles.<br>"Ya know what… go bother somebody else!" Harley yells, storming in to the lounge. As soon as she walked in, she heard the familiar laughter… of The Joker.  
>"Mister J…! I'm so glad ya finally out!" Harley squeals. The Joker, who was watching Looney Tunes, turns his gaze towards Harley and smirks.<br>"Hello Harley dear… care to join me babe…?" The Joker says, patting the empty slot next to him on the couch. Harley smiles and sits down next to the Joker, pulling him into a hug.  
>"Oh Mister J… I'm so happy to see ya" Harley says with glee.<br>"Harley, Harley… you're always so sweet and sugary, that's why you're my sugar lump" The Joker says, pinching Harley's cheek. Suddenly, Harley slaps him.  
>"Why didn't ya come for me Mister J…?" Harley snaps, quickly changing her joyful expression.<br>"Now Harley… that's no way to treat an ol' friend," The Joker cackles.  
>Where were you, you filthy clown…! I bet you were running around with that short shrimp they call a woman…!" Harley snaps, pulling the Joker by his shirt.<br>"Oh boo hoo… this poor clowns being abused by a crazy lady and no one's here to save him!" The Joker says sarcastically, smiling at Harley's sudden anger. Couldn't she see that he was enjoying her pain? No wonder why he missed her…  
>"Answer me…! Why didn't you bust me out of this place when you were free…?" Harley says, letting the Joker go.<br>"Aw, I finally see you using your brain Harley…" Her sister comments, clapping as she watches her sister Harley demanding an explanation from the Joker.  
>"Oh… that's harsh…" The Joker comments,<br>"Then…?" Harley mutters, angry… yet sadness reflected her eyes.  
>"Batman threatened to take you far away from me, and I couldn't let that happen Harley… you see, you're the only thing that matters to me" The Joker lies.<p> 


	5. The Maniac Duo

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

**_I'm not that happy with this chapter, but Vanessa seems to finally be her "old self" you can say, and frankly this is the side to her that was barely shown in This Maniac's in Love With You. Well i don't know... let me know what you think?  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Arkham Asylum, Cell 519, Seven Thirty PM.<p>

It was time to let the Joker free, and for him to begin his reign of terror once again. Vanessa was going to make sure that half of this would come true. She came dressed in a black leather suit, with her face covered in make up almost matching her lovers, with her hair dyed light brown. She was not going to take her chances if she was caught by the cops, or Batman.

"Good afternoon Joker…" Vanessa says as she walks into the Joker's cell.  
>"Ah, I see my dessert finally came in!" The Joker says, licking his lips as he untied his jacket.<br>"You know what I'm here for Joker…" She chuckles.  
>"It's not what I have in mind though…" The Joker cackles, causing Vanessa to slap him.<br>"You love to irritate me don't you?" She mutters in anger.  
>"I do… it turns me on doll face!" The Joker laughs.<br>"Here are your little toys and your get a way outfit" Vanessa says, throwing a bag full of guns, knifes bombs on the bed. Next to it, she places a doctor coat.  
>"Oh doll face you think of everything don't you… that's why I hate you" The Joker cackles,<br>"Shut up and get dressed, and don't forget to put on the mask," Vanessa snaps.  
>"And hide this gorgeous face…?" The Joker grins.<br>"Trust me; you'll be doing them a favor…" Vanessa smirks.  
>"A million laughs doll face…" The Joker huffs, <p>

* * *

><p>After a day of research, Bruce was almost close to the truth. Jack Napier and Vanessa Castillo's truth that is Alfred could not help but just stand by and watch. He held Vanessa's letter in his hand, ready to hand it to Bruce when he would come across her name.<p>

"It seems that the Joker had an alliance with both the Salvatore and the Vincent family mob and took over them. He comes from a life of crime I see…" Bruce comments.  
>"The Joker has always deceived the good and the bad… he is his own man," Alfred responds.<br>"He's been unpredictable from the very beginning, now if only I can find out his true name…" Bruce says. As he types on the Bat computer for more information, he comes across an article titled "The Joker's possible accomplice…?"

_No one knows her name; no one knows what she truly looks like. The only thing known to authorities is her possible connection with the Joker's crime sprees. One witness has described her to be 5'2, brown eyes and dark haired. Authorities believe she may be more than a henchwoman to the Joker… but for now, to us, she is simply known as Doll Face._

"I don't understand this… does this mean that the Joker actually had someone else before Harley?" Bruce comments.  
>"He did have a normal name and life before the Joker sir, hard to believe I know" Alfred says in an attempt to lighten things up. Bruce re-read the full article again, this time reading every detail of it.<p>

_5'2, brown eyes and dark hair, Doll Face…_

_**Doll Face…**_ He said to himself. Just then, he remembered the name the Joker addressed her as,

_"Ouch… you hear that doll face, Batboy hates me"_

"She can't be the same one…" Bruce mutters in disbelief. Alfred leaves the letter on top of the computer keyboard and slowly walks away without Bruce noticing. He was too shocked by what he had just discovered. His suspicions were true…

What decision should I make…? I cannot ignore what you are any longer Leonora…

Just then, Bruce notices the letter Alfred left on top of the keyboard. Hesitating, he takes the letter and opens it.

_Dear Bruce,_

_By the time you read this, you will probably know who I really am. That is why I decided that it was for the best that we'd part. I don't want to know your reaction… I rather it be this way. I grew fond of you… too fond of you, and because of that I have to keep you away. _

_I know I'm an idiot… probably a bigger one that he is, but I love him… and frankly I can't live without him._

He crushes the letter in his hand, and with a broken heart, gets up from his chair and changes into the Batman. 

* * *

><p>The door of cell 519 bursts open and an intoxicating gas surrounds the halls of Arkham asylum…<p>

"The Joker's escaping…!" One of Arkham's nurses yell.  
>"Call back up right now, lock the front gates…!" The head of Arkham's security yells.<br>"What the…" Another nurse yells. Suddenly, he begins to laugh uncontrollably.  
>"Aw… their happy that you finally agreed to marry me" The Joker teases as they run to Arkham's parking lot.<br>"If they win the sane, might as well go insane and smile…" Vanessa cackles.  
>"You're changing the subject doll face…!" The Joker pouts sarcastically.<br>"That's the point sugar…" Vanessa giggles, turning her gaze towards the police that were chasing them.  
>"Oh I love this life…" The Joker comments as he shoots the police. Both maniac's laughed hysterically…<p>

**_Reality is losing its hold..._**


	6. My baby shot me down: He always wins

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

**_Thanks for the kind review henchwench=D It means a lot to me! I hope you like this next chapter. The Joker may not be Jokerish in this chapter, but hey... only Vanessa could bring out Jack=P Lol, in this story that isXD The last part is basically a "memory" of Vanessa Castillo and Jack Napier.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"The Joker's escaped Arkham, and so has other patients, what is taking the authorities so long!" One doctor of Arkham yells.<br>"Has anyone called the Joker's doctor?" Another doctor asks.  
>"Yes, she should be here any minute…" Dr. Greene answers.<br>"Dr. Greene, there you are…! What has happened? I came here as soon as I got your message." Dr. Villanueva says in a panicked voice.  
>"Your patient the Joker has escaped… we're not sure how, but he did it, the rat!" Dr. Greene says in an upset tone.<br>"Did Harley Quinn help him by any chance?" Dr. Villanueva asks.  
>"No, this person seen with him wasn't Quinn…" Another doctor there responds.<br>"Then who helped him escape?" Dr. Villanueva asked in an angered tone.

* * *

><p>As Batman rode on his Bat mobile, he tried his best to contact Arkham Asylum; he had received the reports on the Joker's escape, and unfortunately, had no clue on where to search for him. Suddenly, he receives a phone call.<p>

"Hello…?" Batman answers.  
>"Batman, Commissioner Gordon here, I'm calling from the airport, how are things over there?" Gordon asks.<br>"Not good Gordon, I just received reports on the Joker's escape from Arkham," Batman informs him.  
>"That son of a b*tch… listen Batman, I have some interesting news for you, it's on our little friend Dr. Villanueva" Gordon says, changing the subject.<br>"What did you find out…?" Batman asks.  
>"I was told that Dr. Villanueva went missing a whole week before she had her trip to Gotham. She didn't take her belongings either, or so her secretary says" Gordon informs him.<br>"So you mean to tell me that she went missing and no one has filed a missing report case?" Batman asked in shock.  
>"That's what I thought at first, but then I went to investigate with this country's authorities, and according to them, she has…" Gordon says in an upset tone.<br>"It's obvious that some is impersonating her…" Batman snaps.  
>"But we have no evidence of that Batman…!" Gordon exclaims, then in a calmer tone asks,<br>"Or did you find out anything on Leonora Santoro…?"  
>"I haven't found a clue on her, but I've found a few interesting facts on the Joker's past" Batman lies.<br>"Well, I'll have to call you back, my flight has been called… and for heavens sake Batman, get that fiend before he causes trouble…" Gordon pleads.  
>"I will Gordon…" Batman mutters, hanging up the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>As Harley and Jennifer run away from Arkham Asylum, Jennifer had her hopes on finding Bruce Wayne near by; Harley's hope was finding the Joker.<p>

"Where could my puddin' be…?" Harley mutters.  
>"Harley… how could you be thinking of that idiot at a time like this?" Jennifer snaps.<br>"Because he was the one who escaped that's why…!" Harley exclaims.  
>"How many times do I have to tell you…? He doesn't care for you, never has and never will!" Jennifer exclaims in anger. How blind could her sister be?<br>"He does, he does… he does! He does love me and he does care for me!" Harley cries.  
>"For the last time, he doesn't…! If he would care for you, then tell me… why didn't he take you with him when he broke out of Arkham? Why didn't he tell you that he was going to bail out in the first place?" Jennifer yells, to her surprise, Harley slaps her.<br>"You don't know what you're talking about…! No one knows about our relationship!" Harley yells, walking away in fury from her sister.

* * *

><p>The Joker and Doll Face had finally managed to escape Arkham Asylum. Luckily, for them, the police were far from their trail.<p>

"Doll Face what would I do without you…" The Joker says, roughly kissing her on the cheek.  
>"Save that for later Joker, I'm driving…" Vanessa chuckles.<br>"You love tormenting this poor clown's heart don't you," The Joker says sarcastically in giggles.  
>"You know you love it as much as I do…" Vanessa responds. She stops the car and whispers in Joker's ear,<br>"I've got handcuffs… your favorite…" Vanessa smirks.  
>"Doll Face you sure know how to put me in the mood…" The Joker cackles, pulling her roughly by the hair.<br>"You're a big jerk you know that…?" Vanessa says as she plays with his tie. The Joker smiles and pulls her into a kiss.

As she kissed him, she could not help but remember... remember those times, when they were free to love each other, when nothing mattered, now… it was different. She loved him, yet she could not love him freely. He kissed her with what she wanted to believe was passion, love… what was once there before. Or so she thought. She was never sure of Jack Napier's feelings, because frankly… he was difficult to read. Yet she wanted this more than anything, she would do anything to be by his side… even if that meant dying in his arms. She wanted him to die, but she could not fool herself… he could easily overpower her.

Whenever she was there, whenever she spoke, Jack awoke inside him. Yet when it comes to his Doll Face, Jack never leaves; the Joker is just in the mix. What has always made Vanessa Castillo so special to him? He hated her and the feelings she brought. He could have easily killed her in his arms, but instead, there he was kissing her, eager to make her his.

"Joker… we should get going, Batman will soon be on our trail…" Vanessa says, pushing him away from her.  
>"Just when I'm having fun he wants to spoil it…" The Joker cackles, and adds,<br>"Good ol' bat boy…" Vanessa starts the car engine and drives…

* * *

><p><em>"I hate you Jack Napier…! You're one big joke you know that!"<em> Vanessa yells at Jack, hurting his feelings. He didn't care about her calling him a joke, what had hurt him was that she actually said that she hated him.  
><em>"This love is one big joke Vanessa… feelings make you weak!"<em> Jack yells back, hurting Vanessa's feelings. And she hated the power he had over her.


	7. Batman & Harley VS Joker & Doll Face

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

**_It doesn't matter to me henchwench=D What matters to me is that at least someone enjoys it an reviews. That's what keeps me writing=D I hope you and psycho like this chapterXD  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Then lets stay here, after all, its seems that Batman has become lazy on his job" The Joker cackles.<br>"And make this easy for him…?" Vanessa giggles.  
>"I've been dying to see Bat boy again… I can't wait to get my hands on him…" The Joker comments,<br>"Don't make me jealous now… or I'll have to kill him" Vanessa teases. The Joker grabs Vanessa by her jaw in fury.  
>"If you kill him, then I'll kill you, because if there's only one person here worthy of killing him, it's me" The Joker mutters in anger, lightly licking her lips.<br>"Don't play stupid with me, you already had that idea written in your mind a long time ago" Vanessa mutters back in the same anger.  
>"I love the way you never fail to catch on doll face…" The Joker smiles, pulling her into another kiss… This time, Vanessa pushes him away.<br>"F*ck off will ya…! I still don't know what I'm doing here with you when I could have been with someone better" Vanessa comments without thinking.  
>"You mean like that little rich boy of your Bruce Wayne…? Yeah how about having a few little rounds with him, make him sign a paper to a fortune then kill him and claim your prize…" The Joker cackles. Angry, Vanessa slaps him.<br>"Don't insult me…! I'm much better than that… at least I'm not the one who seduced a doctor to my very whim… seriously; you could have done way better than that!" Vanessa yells, opening the car door, before she could walk out, the Joker pulls her by her arm back inside.  
>"Doll face every time you get angry like that it just puts a smile on my face…!" The Joker said with a grin on his face.<br>"Let me go you filthy clown!" She says, reaching for his hair, only causing the Joker to tighten his grip on her arm.  
>"The only thing you're doing is turning me on …" He cackles. She didn't want to admit it, but she was enjoying it as much as he was…<br>"Oh you love to spoil my fun…" Vanessa smirks.  
>"That's what I'm here for Doll Face…" The Joker teases.<br>"Joker…" They suddenly hear, Straight ahead, was the Batman.  
>"Oh Batman you finally made it… I was starting to worry!" The Joker laughs.<br>"Surrender now if you know what's good for you…" The Batman says with anger. He had been standing there ever since the Joker pulled Vanessa into a kiss. It pained him to see the woman he loved with his arch enemy. How could she go back to him? Was she just as blind as Harley? Yet… the Joker has never shown any true interest in Harley… the way he did for Vanessa.  
>"There are a lot of good things out there for me Bat Boy, you for example!" The Joker exclaims. He quickly takes out a gun from his jacket pocket and fires at Batman through the car window. Unfortunately for him, the Batman jumped before it could hit him. Vanessa rolls her eyes and walks out of the car. The Joker follows her.<br>"What are you doing doll face…?" The Joker says with annoyance.  
>"Hope you have a nice death…" Vanessa says with a sarcastic smile.<br>"Don't worry, I'll be back to finish you off" The Joker teases. He blows a kiss at her and runs towards the Batman, who looked at them in anger while they talked.  
>"What's the matter Batman, forgot how to fight?" The Joker cackles.<br>"What did you do to that poor woman…?" The Batman snaps.  
>"You told a joker Bat boy…! I'm impressed…! She looks rather innocent doesn't she… but oh, she's far from that. She's a kitten with a soul of a tigress" The Joker teases.<br>"Make sure you do your job right this time Bat boy and kill him!" Vanessa shouts to Batman, confusing his thoughts even more. Suddenly the Joker punches him across the face.  
>"You heard her Batman what are you waiting for… kill me!" The Joker yells.<p>

* * *

><p>As Harley and Jennifer run, they notice a car in the middle of an empty driveway, nearby; two people were fighting… the Joker and Batman to be exact.<p>

"Mister J…! I have to help him…!" Harley yells, pointing towards their direction. Instead of responding, Jennifer laughs.  
>"Look at her… sitting on the sidewalk, filing her nails! Finally someone smart…!" Jennifer chuckles.<br>"That dumb bimbo…! She should be helping him…!" Harley yells in fury, running towards Batman and the Joker.  
>"Have fun Harley dear…" Jennifer says sarcastically, walking towards Vanessa. Vanessa slowly turns around and smiles at Jennifer.<br>"Took the golden chance to escape huh…?" She chuckles.  
>"I'm not that dumb…" Jennifer snaps.<br>"Then I wonder how you and Harleen are related…" Vanessa teases.  
>"Sometimes I wonder that too… I mean look at her, she's helping the Joker out after everything he put her through!" Jennifer says, turning her gaze towards Batman and the Joker.<br>"Get your hands away from my puddin' Bat Boy, you're hurting him…!" Harley yells.  
>"The Joker wants this… and if he wants this then let it be Harley" Batman responds with anger, while the Joker laughed.<br>"He's filling your head with lies Harley… why would I want to die when I have so much to look forward to, like you for example" The Joker says as he tries to kick the Batman.  
>"You mean that puddin'…?" Harley says in a sudden happy tone.<br>"Enough with the lies Joker…!" Batman says in a sharp tone, punching the Joker in the stomach. Harley stood by, too confused on what to do. She wanted to help him, and yet… was he really being honest with her?  
>"This is my cue…" Vanessa says, dropping her nail filer on the floor.<br>"What are you doing…?" Jennifer screams as she watches Vanessa run to the Batman and Joker who were still fighting. Jennifer runs towards Harley and pulls her back.  
>"What are ya doing…? I have to try and help my puddin'!" Harley yells at Jennifer.<br>"Nobody will kill him but me…!" Vanessa yells, jumping on the Batman's back and covering his eyes.  
>"Puddin' lets go…!" Harley screams, the Joker ignores her and takes out a small bomb from his jacket pocket and throws it near the car, causing it to explode.<br>"Come on Doll Face…!" The Joker cackles, pulling her away from the Batman. Hand in hand the maniac's ran away from the scene of the crime. Suddenly, a thick fog surrounds them, the Joker's laughter echoed through empty driveway, and just then, a scream was heard. As the Joker runs further, the fog slowly began to disappear.  
>"I see batboy wanted to add a little fun to the game…!" The Joker says, laughing hysterically. He turns around and is surprised to see Harley by his side.<br>"That Bat boy could never out smart you huh puddin'!" Harley giggles.  
>"Where's… Doll Face…? I thought she was right behind me!" The Joker snaps.<p> 


	8. I still believe, it's you and me forever

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

**_haha i know right=P Hope you like this double update my psycho=D I couldn't help but update. I love the emotional games the Joker and Doll Face play with not only each other, but with Harley and Batman as wellXD  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Vanessa opens her eyes and finds herself in an unfamiliar place. A cave it seemed like… The last thing she remembered was a fog surrounding her and the Joker. She was running with him hand in hand, when suddenly, she was pulled by her arm away from him.<p>

"Where am I…?" Vanessa mutters as she slowly gets up.  
>"You're safe with me…" The Batman answers. Vanessa jumps when she realizes who she was with.<br>"Batman… so it was you who pulled me away…" She says in astonishment.  
>"I had to pull you away; you're an answer for every question we have on the Joker" Batman responds in a series tone.<br>"We as in you and the cops…? Don't play authority with me Bat Boy…" Vanessa says, rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
>"I have to stop the Joker before he causes any series trouble to innocent people in Gotham, and you're the key to bring him down" Batman says without looking at her. He didn't want to talk to her in such a cruel tone. But what could he do…? He couldn't let her suspect that he and Bruce Wayne was the same person.<br>"If the devil won't stop him, what makes you think that I or you could…?" Vanessa chuckles sarcastically.  
>"Because, I know who you are… Leonora Santoro, or should I say Doll Face...?" Batman replies.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vanessa snaps.  
>"You know well what I'm talking about Leonora… you have a connection to the Joker's past, back then, you were known as Doll Face, and you constantly changed your look so it would be hard for the authorities to trace you down… am I not correct?" Batman says in a cold tone.<br>"Why should I admit or deny anything…? And look who's talking about disguises!" She giggles.  
>"But I use a disguise to help win justice; I don't use it for something cold and inhuman…" Batman snaps. She slowly walks up to him and says, "You don't know me so you have not right to talk to me that way…" She mutters softly, feeling faint.<br>"Are you alright…?" He says, catching her in his arms.  
>"Why ask when you don't care…?" She chuckles lightly, looking directly into his eyes.<br>"Everyone's human at the end of the day, no one's perfect and we all deserve for someone to care for us…" He responds in a soft tone, looking into her eyes as well. What neither Bruce nor Vanessa suspected was a kiss, shared as Batman and Doll Face.

_I couldn't help it… there's something about him that's alluring… yet his lips feel so familiar… probably it's my headache playing mind games with me._

Batman pulls her away from him, and looks at her with anger, and sadness.

"What are you trying to play…?" Batman snaps.  
>"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it…" Vanessa teases.<br>"Why would I enjoy a kiss from a stranger…?" Batman replies.  
>"They say those are the best kisses. You never have to worry about your heart being broken…" She giggles.<p>

Every word, every game she played, only broke the pieces of his broken heart into smaller pieces. Yet, something in that kiss made him have hope… that maybe, she did care for him.

"You might as well get comfortable, because you're not going anywhere…" The Batman responds.  
>"Get comfortable in a cave…?" She snaps.<br>"You're not going anywhere as long as he's out there…" He responds in the same tone.

* * *

><p>"Where is she… ugh, Bat Boy you love to spoil my day, don't you!" The Joker comments as he walks around the living room. Jennifer had decided to help the Joker out on finding a good place to spend the night. Not because of Harley, or because she wanted revenge, but simply because she wanted the Batman to kill him. He obviously had Vanessa for a reason, and she knew that messing with what the Joker considered "his" meant trouble.<br>"Why do you care puddin'? After all, there's nothing special about her…!" Harley says as she looks through a magazine.  
>"She knows too much… she could blab everything out…!" The Joker lies. In reality, he wondered why Batman held so much interest for HIS Doll Face. Could it be that Batman noticed what she meant to him? No it couldn't be… he was sure to hide his true feelings for her well. Yet with you, I lose my mind…! The Joker says to himself.<br>"And I'm wasting my time…!" The Joker cackles. He takes out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and makes a call.  
>"Who ya calling puddin'….?" Harley asks.<br>"Someone that will help us take Gotham and the Bat Boy down…" The Joker says with excitement.  
>"Oh brother…" Jennifer comments, rolling her eyes, <p>

* * *

><p>The Batman takes Vanessa to the upstairs of his mansion. Since Bruce had never taken her to his estate, his identity was still safe…<p>

"I don't get you bat boy, frankly I don't get myself…" Vanessa comments as they walk.  
>"Probably, it's because you're a good person deep down…" The Batman responds.<br>"I don't know what I am sometimes…" She mutters.  
>"Why do you choose to live the life you have…? Haven't you ever once wanted a normal, life? A tender, honest love…? What could the Joker possibly offer you…?" Bruce couldn't help but ask.<br>"I don't know why you're asking, and frankly I don't care…" She snaps, and then adds…  
>"But I did have that… a tender, honest love you can say… that was the one time I actually felt nice… normal…" Vanessa responds, referring herself to Bruce.<p> 


	9. I would die for you: The Meeting

_Love will be the maniac's downfall..._

_**Man i don't know what to say! It's been long since i've been on Fanfic, but only because i've had a MEAN case of Writer's block=(( I'm hoping you guys will like this chapter but if you think it needs improvement, please let me know. I will gladly re-edit=)**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Really…? It's hard to believe that, considering that you're basically another Harley Quinn" The Batman responds, disgusted by his own words.<br>"F*ck you, you don't know what you're talking about Bat Boy!" She snaps, letting herself fall to the ground.  
>"Leonora… get up, I don't have time for your childish behavior" Batman tries to say in a serious voice.<br>"Leave me here, what do you care…" Vanessa snaps.  
>"Stop acting so childish… can't you see that while you're behaving this way, the Joker is out there, probably planning what he'll do next!" Batman yells, pulling her by the arm.<br>"Get off me Bat Boy…" Vanessa says, pushing him away.  
>"Leonora why are you protecting him… why do you care for a man who's a lunatic and would never care for you like someone else can!" He yells, to her surprise.<br>"I've loved him… ever since we first met in high school… he's my everything, yet I know what he is, but I'm not like him I swear…" She says, attempting to convince herself that her last words were true. "I'm not like him I swear…"  
>"If you're not like him, then prove it to me and help me stop him, it's obvious that Harley isn't enough to stop him, but I believe that you are" Batman says, slowly taking his grip off her arm.<br>"Is that what you plan to do to hurt the clown? Kidnap his henchwoman? How naive could you be Bat Boy?" She giggles. He couldn't take it anymore… how naïve could SHE be? Was she blinded by her love for the Joker? Did she not see that Bruce Wayne was there? Inside the Batman, Could he tell her that Bruce and Batman are the same person… his love for her was above all things. He never imagined loving someone as much as he loved her.  
>"You should ask yourself that Leonora… what are you trying to get out of all this? Kill the Joker perhaps…? And then what, what will you do once he's gone?" He asked in a soft tone. She didn't really think much about that. Vanessa knew her life would be empty without her Jack… but what would become if her of she would kill him? Bruce Wayne perhaps…? Maybe…<br>"That's none of your business…" She answers in a soft tone.  
>"It may not be my business, but… I care more than I should Nora…" He said, softly running his fingers through her hair. There was only one person that called her Nora… especially with that sweet tone…<br>"This has got to be some kind of sick twisted joke…" She said, pushing the Batman away from her, and adds,  
>"Is it you… Bruce…?" She dares herself to ask. Slowly, Vanessa walks towards him and looks at him directly in the eyes.<br>"Why did you just give yourself away like that…?" She mumbles.  
>"I ask myself that as well…" He mumbles back. Vanessa slowly reaches for his neck, slowly taking off his mask. Astonished, she drops the mask and steps back away from him. <p>

* * *

><p>"Why did you have to pick a place like this for us to meet Two Face…?" The Riddler says in disgust as he walks around the old fish factory.<br>"If you were smart, you should've figured it out a long time ago…" Two Face chuckles,  
>"You know perfectly well what I mean Harvey… why did you let the Joker basically run you over as he did years ago… sometimes I think I'm on the wrong side of the field…" The Riddler chuckles,<br>"You obviously don't know the Joker…" Two Face mumbles angrily.  
>"And you obviously don't know me Harvey my boy…" The Riddler teases.<br>"I guess that makes two of us Eddy ol' pal…" Harvey chuckles. Suddenly, both men hear gunshots coming from the main door way.  
>"Go see what's wrong…" Harvey orders his three henchmen, before they could run to the main door way, the Joker appears with Harley and Jennifer by his side.<br>"Hello there… so nice to see you Harvey ol' pal…" The Joker says sarcastically.  
>"You always have a special way to make an entrance… huh Joker…?" Two Face responds with the same sarcasm.<br>"I'm a man that loves to entertain…" The Joker says with a grin.  
>"No one knows how to put on a show like my Mister J…" Harley gushes. Jennifer rolls her eyes in annoyance.<br>"I see someone's not to found of your little… romance…" The Riddler chuckles, referring himself to Jennifer,  
>"That's none of your business Riddler…" Jennifer snaps.<br>"Girl has some sense I see…" Two Face says sarcastically.  
>"Now why don't we get down to business like the intelligent men we are, Joker… why did you call us here?" The Riddler says.<br>"I called you here for one purpose and one purpose only, to kill the Batman, he's been killing our fun for long enough, don't you agree boys?" The Joker says in a serious tone.  
>"He has indeed… and I haven't even begun my quest for Gotham to say that" The Riddler laughs.<br>"Boy talk about conceited…" Harley says in disgust.  
>"Now, Joker… was it necessary to bring your little girlfriend here…?" The Riddler chuckles,<br>"Harley… keep quite…" The Joker snaps.  
>"But Mister J…" Harley mutters nervously.<br>"I said shut up Harley…" The Joker says in an angry tone.  
>"Yes sir…" Harley squirms.<br>"You've tried to kill the Batman once before and failed, why should we help you…?" Two face asks.  
>"Because… out of everyone here, the only one who's been close to killing him, was me…" The Joker says with pride.<br>"That's only because I haven't had my share of the fun Joker my man" The Riddler says with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Rose, where is mommy?" A young boy asks.<br>"I don't know honey… she told me she was going to look for your father…" The woman called Rose responds.  
>"My daddy…? What's he like Auntie Rose?" The young boy asked with joy. Rose bends down to look at the young boy face to face, and smiles sweetly, responding,<br>"He's one of a kind my dear Jack…" She replies, lightly pinching the boy's cheek. The little boy giggles with glee. 


	10. The One That Got Away

**I was hoping this would be up for Valentine's day... but oh well. There's nothing sweeter than Maniac love now is there? XDDDD lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Dream]<em>

_"Because you're mine… I walk the line…"_He sang in her ear, she could not help but giggle. There he was before her, her Jack Napier. Their relationship was one of a kind. She liked to think that they were the new Romeo and Juliet. As they, both took a sip of the vanilla shake they both shared, both gazed into each other eyes…

"Doll Face, say that I'm the only one in your eyes…" Jack whispered to her.  
>"You're the only one for me Jack, then… now and always…" She giggled.<br>"Good… because if I see another idiot flirting with you, you know where that will lead them to" He chuckles,  
>"A one way ticket to hell…" She giggles, lightly kissing him on the lips. He smiles, and responds,<br>"You're mine… my Doll face," He mumbles, kissing her back.  
>"And Jack… if you dare eye another girl… I won't kill her… I'll kill you," She says, with sudden tears in her eyes.<br>"Why are you crying…? I should report this to Ripley's believe it or not" He jokes, but instead of laughing, Vanessa hits him on the shoulder.  
>"Jack be serious… I mean it. I don't want you to ever even think about eyeing another woman… or worse, hating her," She pouts.<br>"Now… Doll Face, do I look like the kind of guy that wastes his time on sentimental cr*p?" He asked sarcastically.  
>"Maybe not today you don't, but what about tomorrow…?" She giggles.<br>"Vanessa… even if I was to eye or hate another woman, it would never compare to what you make me feel" He chuckles, meaning every word he said to her.

**I woke up, crying as I did in my dream…**

I could not tell what I was missing in my life. I had everything I so called needed. Or so they tell me. Do I truly care what people tell me? Of course, not… yet, why do I keep it in mind? 3 years since that car accident, and yet I do not remember a damb thing about myself… despite what others tell me.

I got up from bed, and walked into my son's room. The only being that I actually feel at peace with,

_"Doll face, no matter what happens; you and I will always end up in each others arms"_

Doll Face…? It felt like butterflies flew in my stomach whenever I heard that voice call me that, yet my blood felt like it boiled with anger at the very sound of that voice. Who was he to me…? Why was he my everything, yet the very death of me…? As I watched my little Jack sleep, I had to wonder… why do I have such desire to kill my own child. Yet protect it with my life?

**_Jack?_**

_Out of all, people Jack, Why did I get stuck with you…?_

"Honey, why aren't you sleeping?" My mother asked as she walked into Jack's nursery room.  
>"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I should stay in Jack's room incase he woke up at night…" I softly respond.<br>"You need your rest my dear, especially if you're going to the animal clinic tomorrow for work"  
>"Watching my baby Jack brings me peace mom… he gives me this joy that I can't explain," I said as I lightly brush his cheek with the palm of my hand.<br>"He sure is beautiful isn't he…? He has your eyes…" She gushed.  
>"And he has the most beautiful smile… it brings me such pain and joy in my heart whenever I see my baby boy smile…" I whispered, keeping my gaze on my son.<br>"I admit… he does…" I heard my mother whisper.

I could not dare ask her about Jack… frankly I knew that all I would get was a bunch of lies. Bullsh*t to be exact, Why could I remember…? All I knew was Jack… my Jack… no, I had to forget it. It was all a memory now…

* * *

><p>I wondered where Doll Face ended up… hell or heaven. I could not help but chuckle… I bet not even the devil himself wanted her down there. What a crazy dame… yet I missed the damb woman. Sh*t Jack… now why did you have to go and do that? You got mixed up with a woman… and look, where that got you not that loving that woman did not make me a better man… I'm the best damb thing out there… and I am out to prove it to ya doll face, wherever you are!<p>

"We're not afraid of you thugs…!" An old hag said aloud. I turn to face him, and slowly walk up to the old fool. He has guts… I'll give him that.  
>"You know… you remind me of my father… I hated my father!" I muttered… father? Did I even have a father…? Well might as well and pick on this man while I find Dent!<br>"Okay stop…" I heard someone say. I slowly turn my gaze and an attractive meat was before me. The famous Rachel Dawes… tuff bunny isn't she? Daring…!  
>"Well hello beautiful…you must be Harvey's squeeze!" I said as I approached her. I was expecting fear from her, but nothing!<br>"And you are beautiful…" I said as I circled her… all she did was gaze at me. She's quite a challenge…  
>"You look nervous… is it the scars?" I asked her, "you wanna know how I got em'?" I asked her, this time, she tried to keep her gaze away from me. I took her in my arms, ready to give her a thrill.<br>"So I had a wife… she was beautiful…" I began to say… I held my knife close to her face… to add a nice touch to her face… yet not even a shiver from her.

**_I can't always just forget her… but she could try._**

_"Jack I never wanna see you again you worthless piece of cr*p!"_ She suddenly said to me…  
>"She can't stand the sight of me…" I said with anger…<br>"I love you Jack…" She cried to me.  
>"She leaves, now I see the funny side… now I'm always smiling!" I laughed, letting the meat go. Suddenly, it kicks me. Funny little thing isn't she?<br>"A little fight in you… I like that" I said, imagining her being cooked like a juicy steak…  
>"Then you're gonna love me…" A voice says… I turn my gaze and see the sunshine of my eyes before me! The Batman… now there was crazy soul worthy of wasting my time on! Nothing mattered anymore… probably not even you Doll Face.<p> 


End file.
